Katy Deen
by Dandelion Fire
Summary: Everyone goes to highschool, the only difference is Katniss does that and is doubling an extra life. She's also Katy Deen the worlds most famous pop star. Read as Katniss tries to be a normal teenager and keep the secret hidden from her friends. KatnissXPeetaXGale CatoXClove FinnickXAnnie JohannaXforeveralone


"Katniss this will be a good thing for you," my mother says.

"You mean it's going to be a good thing for _you!"_ I spit as I get out of the car. How can my mom send me to this place? I know no one, I won't be able to do Katy Deen things, and I'll have to go to school.

"Come on Katniss," Prim says, "This school is the best school in Panem, and it's really fun." I ignore her. I pull my suitcase and enter the school. It's decorated very modernly. The school colors turquoise and orange are represented everywhere.  
"Remember you're room 301," Prim says.

"Thanks tips," I say sarcastically and continue walking forward. I get into the elevator and go to my room. I don't bother knocking before I enter. Inside I find five people standing in my room.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," says the one with blonde hair and sea green eyes. He could definitely be a model.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"I'm Finnick," says the model.

"I'm Madge," says a girl with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Annie," says a girl with sea green eyes like Finnick and Black wavy hair.

"Johanna," says a girl with short choppy brown hair.

"Katniss," Gale says in disbelief.

"Gale!" I say dropping my luggage and wrapping my arms around him.

"You know each other?" Finnick asks him.

"Yeah, we're best friends," Gale says.  
"I thought you moved to Two," I say to him.

"I did, but I go here, so does Rory," he says.

"Oh my god Prim's going to be so happy," I say.

"So will Rory," he says.

"So how do you all know each other?" I ask them.

"Madge, Johanna, Annie, and I were friends last year," Finnick says.

"And I'm room mates with Finnick this year," Gale says.

"Hey guys," says another voice. I turn around and am shocked.

"Peeta!"

"Woah, how do you two know each other?" Gale asks me.

"We don't," Peeta says.

"Well that's awkward," Johanna snorts. What happened was Peeta dated Katy Deen for two years, but they broke up. I have to think of something fast, before he thinks I'm a stalker.

"Um… we're both from District Twelve, you ran the bakery. I'm Katniss, Gale and I used to trade squirrels."

"Katniss," he says, "Oh god you look so different."  
"You mean you don't hunt anymore?" Gale asks me.  
"NO and you'd know that if you returned my calls!" I snap.  
"Well I was busy with the move and you know."  
"Your girlfriend Isabell," I say.

"You know about isabell?"

"Well this is really awkward," Johanna says.

"Keep going this is more entertaining than TV," Finnick says.

"Real sensitive," I say.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls, but my dad died, and I was kind of depressed, then your number changed. Did you move?"  
"I sent you a letter telling you, and Joe died?" I ask him.  
"Yeah," he says, "But I'm fine."  
"This just got really sad," Johanna stated.  
"What are you? The play by play?" Peeta asks her.

"I know where your room is," she threatens Peeta.

"Okay so I guess I'll take the top bunk," I say throwing my suitcase on the bunk bed.

"That's not a lot of stuff," Madge notices.

"I don't have anyone to impress," I tell her.  
"Ouch," Finnick jokes.

"You better not be impressing anyone but me," Annie says to him. Everyone laughs. They seem like a really close group of friends.

"So Katniss, words of advice, stay away from the careers," Madge says.

"Who are the careers?" I ask her.

"You talking about us again?" says a girl with brown hair behind her are three other people.

"Is this your room?" Madge asks them.

"Obviously not, our dads called and we got a bigger room," says the girl with blonde hair.

"Oh oh oh, I don't care," I say. Everyone in the room bursts out laughing, except for the careers.

"New girl," says the brunette.

"No, I was born in the 1900s."  
"Does she have an off button?" The blonde haired girl asks.

"No, but she's going to burn, because she's on fire!" Finnick says high fiving me. The careers roll their eyes and the leave. It's silent until Finnick says

"Well Katniss welcome to the group."

Dear Diary

I can't believe Peeta goes here. Seeing him again breaks my heart. Him breaking up with me crushed me. He told me that being famous has changed me. And that I had become a monster. I guess I had. Reflecting on everything I'm not proud of myself at all. I also feel like this is my second chance though. It's also awkward though, because I dated Gale too. When Katy broke up with Peeta Katniss started dating Gale. Then he moved. Tomorrow I'm going to be a better person.

Morning

"Katniss you can't wear that," Madge says.

"Why not?" I ask her.  
"Because you're my friend, and my friends dress stylish," she says. She walks over to my bag and starts rummaging through it.

"Madge, you can't go through other people's stuff," I tell her.

"Good god, you have man clothes," she says.

"No, these jean shorts are girl clothes," I say.

"Okay wear these," she says pulling out my jean shorts from American Eagle, and wear my Anthropologie top." The top is flowy and has birds all over it.

"This is not something Katniss would wear," I tell her.

"Here, she says handing me combat boots, I was going to suggest high heals, but these will do," she says.

"What about your make-up?" She asks me.

"Don't worry," I say rolling my eyes, "I'll straighten my hair."  
"That's hair."

"Fine I'll wear my liquid foundation and eyeliner."  
"And lip gloss?"  
"Don't push it." Once we're done we go downstairs for breakfast. I go over and grab a banana muffin and smoothie, because I'm not that hungry. We then join the boys at the table. Peeta looks like he's hung-over.

"Are you hung-over?" I ask him.

He looks up and laughs, "No I didn't get any sleep, because of someone's snoring."

"It wasn't me," Finnick says, "I didn't get any sleep either."

"Why are you whispering?" I ask him.

"Because Gale hears everything, he also walks so silent he-."

"Hey guys."  
"AHH!" Finnick and Peeta scream.

"Gale how did you sneak up on us so fast?"

"I know when we used to hunt it was down right creepy how he would make no noise. Even in the fall he was as silent as the night sky."

"Well our night sky isn't very quite," Peeta snaps.

"The night sky in general isn't quite," Madge tells me.

"It's a saying."  
"From where?"

"District Twelve," I tell her.

"I remember that saying," Peeta says.

"Hey brainless," says Johanna.

"New nickname I see," Madge says, "Anyways, we have class in forty minutes." Everyone continues eating.

"Guys did you not hear me."  
"We heard you, we just don't care," Finnick says.

"We'll be late for class!"

"Trust me, no we won't," I tell her.

Forty five minutes later

"Your late," says our teacher.

"I told you!" Madge says.

"Want a trophy?" I ask her.

"I don't have room on my shelf."

"Why to many most likely to be on time awards?" Finnick asks her.

"Yeah actually," she says, "I'm never late."

"Take a seat in the back. You two are new you must be Gale," he says to me.  
"No I'm Katniss," I say trying to hold back my laughter. I was being successful until Finnick bursts out laughing. Gale is a girl's name.

I take a seat in the back at a table with Peeta.  
"Hey," I say as I sit down beside him.

"Hey," He says giving me a smile.

"So since it's the first day of school I wanted to do some get to know you exercises. So turn to the person to your right and talk to each other.

"What's your favorite colour?" he asks me.

"My favorite colour is green."

"Mine's orange," he says.

"So your favorite colour hasn't changed?" I ask him and then cover my mouth, "You know you told me in the shop one day."

"Are you still a good singer?" he asks me.

I burst out laughing, "I'm a horrible singer."


End file.
